Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collecting and chilling wastewater samples and like fluid samples. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for collecting and cooling fluid samples, such as wastewater samples that are collected in a sample container and cooled to a chilled temperature of about one to three degrees centigrade (1-3xc2x0 C.), the container being a vessel separate from any components of the refrigeration system that might transfer heat to the sample. With the present invention, only coolant filled coil is in contact with the sample. The coolant filled coil is quickly separable from the sample container for transport.
2. General Background of the Invention
The following possibly relevant U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,381; 3,858,405; 3,950,963; 3,959,982; 4,288,996; 4,354,359; 4,637,222; 5,398,520 and 6,092,381.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,381 discloses supplying a refrigerant line from the outside to cool the interior of a refrigerator box within a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,381 and 3,858,405 disclose refrigerant coils placed in contact of the interior of an ice chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,222 discloses a refrigerating unit being attached to an ice chest that has coils to accept a refrigerant medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,359 discloses a refrigerating unit that can be placed within an ice chest to cool the contents.
The present invention comprises a mechanical refrigeration module that has various refrigeration components including a compressor, condenser, and evaporator tank. A closed coolant loop includes the electric pump, a liquid conducting means, an evaporator tank, and a sample container cooling coil.
The electric pump maintains circulation of a selected (e.g. glycol or a glycol water mixture) coolant through a liquid conducting means, the evaporator tank and sample container cooling coil. The electric pump can use a rigid stainless steel pipe section of the liquid conducting means for support. The mechanical refrigeration components, electric pump, and liquid conducting means are mounted on a support frame. The flexible part of the liquid conducting means can be connected to the sample container cooling coil. A standpipe acts as a reservoir for coolant and maintains a selected total dynamic head (TDH) on the suction of the electric pump.
The coolant temperature is maintained at a desired setpoint by means of an electronic temperature control mounted in an electrical control box with a remote sensing probe. The remote sensing probe can be attached to the bottom row of the sample container cooling coil.
The apparatus includes a portable sample container that is preferably insulated and shaped to allow a sample container coil to removably fit inside.
Liquid samples enter the sample container interior via an inlet fitting located on the hinged lid of the sample container. Liquid samples entering the sample container are cooled to the desired temperature range. The actual temperature of the liquid sample can be monitored with a digital thermometer.
The liquid conducting means can include stainless steel piping, a pipe (e.g. PVC) standpipe, and clear flexible (e.g. PVC) tubing.
The present invention provides an improved waste water sample collecting apparatus that includes a refrigeration system having multiple refrigeration components that include at least an evaporator tank, a condenser, a compressor, and an evaporator.
The apparatus includes a sample container vessel that is spaced apart from the refrigeration system components, the sample container vessel having an interior for holding a selected sample of waste water.
A piping system includes flow lines that carry coolant between the refrigeration system and the sample container vessel. The flow lines include a coil mounted in the sample container. The coil conveys coolant to the sample container for enabling heat transfer but not direct contact between the sample in the sample container and the coolant in the coil.
The piping system includes a closed flow line that communicates coolant between the coolant reservoir and the coils in the sample container and a pump for moving fluid in the piping system.
An inlet fitting extends externally of the sample container for enabling a selected waste water sample to be added to the sample container.
A temperature controller controls the temperature of the coil for enabling the temperature of the sample to be lowered to a selected target temperature range via heat transfer with the coil.
The inlet fitting can be in the form of a funnel.
The coolant reservoir can be in the form of a standpipe for supplying a selected pressure head to the pump suction side.
The controller can include a remote sensing probe that is mounted on the coil inside the sample container.
The controller can include a controller box or housing mounted on a first frame that is separate from a second frame that contains the sample container.
The first frame preferably includes the refrigeration system including preferably all of the refrigeration components.
The first frame can include a standpipe for providing a selected pressure head to the suction side of the pump.
The first frame preferably supports a number of refrigeration components including a compressor, condenser, evaporator tank, and pump.
A second frame includes the sample container, sample container cooling coil, inlet fitting, and remote sensing probe.
The present invention also provides an improved method of collecting and chilling waste water samples and the like.